3ª y ultima parte¿podrá ser el destino cambiado?
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: ahora si el final de esta historia se resolveran muchas cosas. Rapha podra vengar a sus hermanos
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy:** Pues La muerte de Leo fue la primera y por lotanto la más incrédula ya que tdoos creían que se había salvado.

La de Donnie era por que asi tenía que ser para el curso de la historia y todo tuviera un porque, pero para mi el que más sufrió fue Mike. Imagínate que te estés pudriendo y sabes y sientes que te comen vivo por dentro. Hasta yo misma sentía escalofríos al estar escribiendo esas partes y de solo imaginar como se iba poniendo. aparte de los tres es el único que se dio cuenta de cuando murio. Ni Donnie y ni Leo se percataron de ello. la de Donnie fue instantanea y Leo estaba incosciente cuando fue desconectado.

Y bien, he aquí el primer capítulo de la tercera y última parte.

Y por lo que veo el premio para la muerte más sufrida fue ald e Leo. jajajaja.

**Juanis**: Otra más que vota por Leo jajaja.

**Zahara:** El fic como vez lo continué aquí mismo y aquí ya viene el final y las dudas quedarán aclaradas. y los hombres que se presentaron en el cementerio si fueron por gusto y para hecer algo malo jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y todos nuestros amigos de nuevo decidieron pasar otra noche con rapha y el maestro splinter, y al día siguiente al policia extrañamente se comunicó con winters y le dijeron que algo extraño había pasado en el panteón aquella madrugada (y esta vez no es ningún sueño), y él junto al maestro Splinter y los demás fuerona ese lugar a investigar.

Al llegar al recinto de los muertos vieron que un grupode policias se encontraba al rededor del lugar donde los tres hermanos de Rapha habían sido enterrados. incluso los mismo oficiales habían cercado el lugar con su típico listón amarillo.

Varios curiosos estaban intentando ver que había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Winters se acercó al que parecía ser el jefe de la policia. Un amigo mío que trabaja con ustedes se ha comunicado conmigo para decirme que era de suma importancia nuestra presencia aquí.

-¿Es usted el Sr. Maximiliano J Winters?

-En efecto –respondió.

-Pasen –el oficial levantó el listón -. Ni siquera sabemos cómo y quiénes han podido hacer esto.

Ellos se acercaron más y con sorpresa vieron que las tres tumbas habían sido removidas desde sus lozetas, que no sabían como las habían movido y despegado. la tierra estaba escarbada y los tres féretros completamente vacios.

Winters se acercó un poco más y tomó un poco de la tierra negra que ahí se encontraba.

Alguien se ha llevado los cuerpos y al pregunta es ¿para que? –Max se giró a ver a los demás.

-Y no dejaron ninguna pista para poder hallarlos –dijo otro oficial.

Casey tenía la costumbre de que siempre que pasaba algo malo con lso hermanos de Rapha, éste instantaneamente se giraba a ver a la tortuga de antifaz rojo ya hora no era la excepción y lo que vio en su amigo fue:

En los ojos de Rapha se veía una gran furia, y aparteaba los labios y los puños al mismo tiempo. Habían pertuvado el sueño eterno de sus hermanos y fuera quein fuera jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

El maestro Splinter también veía las tres tumbas y se preguntaba quién había osado ha ahecr eso y para que habían violado el descanso de sus tres tortuguitas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras en otra parte, al parecer en un sótano de algún edificio habían tres estrellas dibujadas en el piso.

Tres de aquellos sujeton encapuchados que entraron en la madrugada al paneteón se acercarona estas estrellas y en cada una de ellas acostaron a los tres cuerpos de las tortugas, los cuales estaban cubiertos con frazadas de color negro.

el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo se acercó con uno de sus ayudantes y él segundo al lado izquierdo de cada cuerpo puso una copa dorada.

El jefe de aquel extraño clan le ordenó ahora a sus subordinados que destaparan los cuerpos y los otros al hacerlos tuvieron varias reacciones al verlos, pero más la de asco.

El cuerpo de Donnie era el único que aun se conservaba en buenas condiciones por así decirlo, ya que se le veían las costuras que tenía en el cuerpo, abdomen y principalmente en el cuello.

El cuerpo de Mikey estaba ya en un 65% carcomido, a excwepción de la cabeza, cuello, una parte del torax y de los brazos, pero en si el espaldar ya no lo tenía.

Y Leo ya estaba en una avanzado estado de putrefacción.

El jefe comenzó con un ritual satánico, donde decapitaron a tres tortugas grandes y común y corrientes y la sangre que brotó de cada una de ellas la pusieron en las tres copas. El jefe mientras seguía con sus extraños rezos y su ceremonia, con una navaja se cortó un poco la muñeca y vertió su sangre sobre las tres copas también y luego mezcló los dos tipos de sangre.

_-"Sr de las tienieblas_ –comenzó a orar –_Regresa nuevamente a la vida a estas tres tortugas, bajo la forma y apariencia que tú elijas_ –Mientras hablaba, otros tres sujetos les daban a beber a las tortugas el contenido de aquellas copas –_Y de paso y si confias en nosotros muestranos, queind e ellos tres será tu elegido para ser tu pareja para toda la eternidad"._

al terminar el rezo, un trueno cayó y los cuerpos de las tres tortugas comenzaron a brillar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La policia en su cuartel seguía investigando el caso y nuestros amigos también estaban ahí. Rapha se paseaba de un lado a otro y bastante molesto, ya que estaba muy preocupado por sus hermanos.

-Rapha por favor ya siéntate, ya me mareaste –le dijo Casey.

-¿Sabes acaso dónde están lso cuerpos de mis ehrmanos y que diablos harán con ellos? –Rapha se giró a ver a su amigo.

-No –le dijo.

-¿Ya vez? Ni siquiera sabemos para que los quieren y yo no estaré tranquilo, hasta que sepamos su paradero y que están bien.

Winters estaba recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados y estaba también pensativo.

-Quizás –una mujer policia se les caercó –ocupen esos cuerpos para algún rito satánico.

-Que ni se les ocurra –dijo la última tortuga con los dientes apretados por que sabía que aquella mujer podría tener razón ¿Pues para que otra cosa se podría querer los cuerpos de sus hermanos? Ni modo que fueran los del museo de historia natural para disecarlos y exponerlos.

Ese último pensamiento del museo hizo sonreir a Rapha, ya que si el museo les hubiese pedido los cuerpos de sus hermanos antes de que estuvieran peor (osease en putrefacción) para exponerlos ahí, él en cambio, les hubiera pedido ser el guardía en la parte del museo donde ellos iban a _estar (chale, yo no pediria eso, imagínense "Oiga Sr: ¿y esas tortugas? y Rapha le responde al niño "Eran mis hermanos, pero murieron en causas bastantes desfavorables")._

-¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó Jonathan al verlo.

-por nada –le dijo -. Sólo me imaginé a mis hermanos expuestos en el museo de historia natural.

-De haber sido asi –dijo el general Águila- Antes de que esos hombres hurtaran los cuerpos, se los hubieran pedido.

-De ser asi. incluso yo me hubiera negado rotundamente. No me gustaría ver los cuepos de mis hijos expuestos en algún museo o evento –Splinter se puso de pie y se apoyó en su bastón.

-Pues viéndolo así, a nadie le gustaría –Abril se había comprado un café y le tomaba un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras en el lugar donde se encontraba aquel grupo satánicos, los miembros de este clan miraban asombrados a tres muchachos sentados sobre tres estrellas. Las tortugas también estaban sorprendidas de estar vivas de nuevo y sobre todo por qeus e habían transformado en humanos.

Los tres eran delgados y de unas bellezas realmente increibles…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…

Casey se va a encontrar con Mike en el prox capí…


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy: **pues el hecho de que se convirtieran en humanos no le cae en gracia a nadie y menos aun a ellos, y como le hará Rapha es un tema ya del `pasado y aquí verás porque.

**Reki**: te agradeceré mucho el dibujito del baño jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo era el más alto ymás delgado de los tres, su piel era blanca, su cabelñlo, rago y grafilado, de un color azul rey y sus ojos eran azules cielo.

Donnie y Mike también eran blancos, sólo que tenían un poco mas de color que su hermano. La tortuga de morado ahora era de cabello también grafilado , un poco más corto que el de Leo ( a su hermano mayor le llegaba hasta la cadera y a él un poco más debajo de los hombros). Era de color morado y sus ojos lilas.

Y por último Mike, tenía el cabello corto y desordenado, de color rubio y sus ojos eran verdes.

-Vístanlos –ordenó el jefe del clan y de paso se percató de que el demonio de su secta había elegido a Leonardo como su pareja, ya que tenía una estrella de 5 picos tatuada en su espalda como sis e la hubieran hecho con un marcador de ganado.

Vistieron a los tres de maneras diferentes: Leo estaba vestido co una playera blanca, un pantalón negro, una gabardina negra y una especie de bufando blanca.

Donnie con una bluso negra de manga larga y unos jeans.

Mike con una camiseta estampada, un chaleco d emezclilla y unos jeans rasgados.

Las tres extortugas se vieron entre si y no entendían nada y luego se giraron a ver a los otros.

-No nos agradezcan –dijo el jefe con ironía.

-¿Agradecerles? –dijo Donnie (sus voces seguían siendo las mismas de siempre) -¡Han violado nuestro honor no sólo al resucitarnos, sino por cambiar nuestras apariencias físicas sin nuestro consentimiento o el de nuestro padre! Éramos felices como tortugas –Leo y Mike asintieron ante lo que su hermano dijo.

-Deberían de estar felices, incluso aparte de teber más poder y vida "eterna" ahora su hermano Leonardo ha sido elegido para ser la pareja de nuestro dios demonio.

-Jamás –dijo Leo.

-No pensarás asi después de que eél tome posesión de tu cuerpo y te convierta en su maante.

-Sobre mi cadaver –Donnie se puso frente a su hermano para protegerlo.

-"Ojala tuvieramos nuestras armas" –pensó Leo.

-es hora de comenzar con la ceremonia –dijo el jefe y como animales se copmenzarona a cercara a leo y acecharlo

Al primero que intentó acercarse arrojándose cual bestia al muchacho de cabellos azules, Donatello lo alejó de una patada.

-Vaya –aquel sujeto se limpió la sangre que el sabía salido por la boca, así que en verdad quieren pelear. Bien en ese caso les enseñaremos quien manda aquí.

-¡Mike! –Donnie aprovecho durante el curso de la batalla una distracción de los enemigos, para girarse a ver a su hermano menor – ¡En el momento que puedas sales de aquí y vas por ayuda!

-Sí, pero… -Mike se armó con una silla de madera y le asestó un sillazo en la cabeza a uno de esos locos satánicos, logrando romper la silla, le lanzó a Leo dos varas largas de ésta y uan sola vara a Donatello.

-Ve Mike, yo protegeré a Leo –movia aquel palo de madera como si en verdad se tratara de su propio Bo.

-No me gustaría dejarlos solos –se giró a verlos.

-Lo sé Mike, pero el que encuentres ayuda nos serviría de mucho.

Mike asintió y al momento en que supo que podía salir, se diriguió corriemdo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

El jefe le iba a lanzar un maleficio, peor Donnie le puso el palo que tenía en la mano sobre la garganta, imposibilitándole el habla.

Al estar fuera y corriendo por el campo primero y luego por las calles de NY. Mike se dio cuenta de que como humano era más ligero y veloz (memorizaba todo el camino para volver a lado de sus hermanos y ayudarles de nuevo) y se preguntaba donde encontraría ayuda.

En ese momento eran las 6 de la tarde he ir a su casa o a la de sus amigos le quitarían mucho tiempo.

En esos mismos momerntos, Casey conducía su cfamioneta hacia el centro e la ciudad para comprar algo de comida y Mike de repente lo vio dar vuelta en una calle.

-Casey –se dijo la extortuga a sí mismo y corrió en pos del auto.

Casey iba tan metido en sus asuntos, y `preguntándose si los cuerpos de sus amigos estaban bien, que no se dio cuenta de que Mike corría a su lado y ganándole la carrera se aventó sobre el cofre de la camioneta.

Casey frenó asustado haciendo caer a su amigo a una lado de la acera.

-Cielos –se dijo casey así mismo y bajó de la camioneta -¿de donde habrá salido? –muchos curiosos comenzaron a acercarse -¿Estás bien?.

-Casey –dijo en un susurro y al oír aquella voz tan inconfundible dejó a Jones estupefacto.

-¿Mike? –dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-Sí, soy yo –le dijo con una sonrisa, en lo que se incorporaba… Estoy bien, gracias –le dijo al medico y al oficial que se acercaron a ayudarlo -¿necesitas una pista? Cawabonga. –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero Como? –Casey no podía creerlo .Si no fuera por tu voz y tu sonrisa no lo creería –ven, voy a tu casa, pero antes le llevaré de comer a los demás.

-Pero rápido por favor, mis hermanos necesitan ayuda.

-Sube –Mike subió al auto y Casey comenzó a conducir y llegóa aun restaurante dodne compro un poco de pollo frito y bebidas y luego se dirigieron a la alacantarilla de las tortugas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Mike le preguntó 15 minutos después al evr que su amigo detenía el auto.

-Disculpa, tu voz es idéntica a la de Mike, pero necesito una prueba más.

-Por Dios, Casey mis hermanos están en peligro.

-Lo sé, pero una prueba más.

-Me gusta la pizza, ver la TV, quitarle el conrol a rapha y molestarlo. Me gustan mucho lso juegos de video, uso nunchakos, mi color como tortuga es verde esmeralda. mi habitación está abajo a un lado del sensei…Soy la identidad secreta de la Turtle Titan…

-Mike lo ýunico que qiiero es que me lleves a tu casa y teclees la clave de entrada a ella (Donnie había puesto un mecanismo donde sólo reconocian las huelals digitales de su ametsro, hermanos o amigos para poder abrir la puerta de la vivienda).

Mike asintió y cambiando el ligar con Casey condujo hasta su casa y luego se estaciono.

Caminaron hasta donde estaba el control con la pantalla y botones . Mike tecleo la clave y puso la palma de su mano (de nada servía que otro se supiera la clave si la pantalla no lei bien o reconocia sus huellas dactilares) y al parecer las huellas de Mike no cambiaron a pesar de ser un humano ahorita ya que sono un timbre.

-Sé bienvenido a casa Miguel Ángel –dijo una voz femenina computarizada y la puerta se abrió.

-Suficiente, ahora si creo que eres Mike –ambos se dirigieron al asecnsor y bajaron hasta la casa y abrieron la puerta. los demás esperaban a Casey con la comida.

-¿Y la comida? –le preguntó Abril.

-En el auto –le dijo –Ahora tebemos algo más importante que resolver y ayudar –les dijo y Mike entró detrás de él y los humanos no lo reconocieron.

-¿Y él? –dijo Johanna al verlo, Rapha entraba en eso momentos tomando un jugo y al ver al chico, escupio el trago que tomaba en ese momento y casi se ahoga.

-¡¡¡Mike!!!! –dijo y todos se quedaron estupefactos y el maestro Splinter creyó desfallecer de la impresión al verlo ya que también lo había reconocido, sin que el hubiese dicho ni pio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy:** que bueno que te siga gustando la hiastoria y sí la situación es grave para que Jones siga pidíendole pruebas a Mike.

Y sobre Leo, como humano o tortuga el es un caramelito jajajaja.

**Juanis**: pues ahorita veremos que pasa con Leo jajaja

hace dos días me imaginaba como serían als 4 tortugas en caso de que tuvieramos una noche de pasión con cada uno de ellos.

**Donnie:** Bueno, antes de empezar tenemos que checar tu calendario, para ver si no hay peligro y si tenemos que usar una protección aun más segura para que no te embaraces y sobre todo que tan fertil eres. que método anticonceptivo es el más seguro blablabla. (y más blabalbla)

**Leo: **No temas seré cuidadoso y no te lastimaré, aunque esta es también mi primera vez…

**Rapha:** Prepárate chiquita que te hare gozar como nunca antes nadie en tu vida…

**Mike: **¿Eh? ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? ¿es un buen juego de video? ¿Hay chips o palomitas?

Chicas si gustan escriban también como se imaginan ustedes a las tortugas en esos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Momento ¿cómo sabes que es él? –le preguntó Casey.

-Por Dios ¿Crees que no sería capaz de reconocer a mis propios hermanos? –le tocó a Mike los homnros y lo miraba sorprendido.

-No hay tiempo ahorita para explicaciones y comeremos en el camino. Leo y donnie nos necesitan.

Los demás asintieron y sieguiendo a Casey y Mike, fueron hasta la camioneta y la abordaron.

Abril en el vehículo se comunicó con los demás amigos de las tortugas y les dio la dirrección que Mike les indicó para que fueran a ayudarlos (también iba a ir la FBI con Bishop, que quien sabe donde rayos había estado todo este tiempo)

Rapha y el maestro Splinter se sentarona ambos lados de Mikey, quein de nuevo llevaba sus nunchakos y las armas de sus hermanos.

Les platicaré rápido que es lo que pasó en lo que llegamos.

Nuestro cuerpos fueron sacados de sus tumbas y por medio de un rito satánico nos volvierona la vida. Incluso cambiando nuestras apariencias de tortugas a humanos, vilando así nuestro honor y quizás esto no se a lo pero, sino que Leo ha sido el elegido para ser la pareja etarna del demonio de esos locos y hasta ahora espero que Donnie lo siga protegiendo.

-¡¿Qué cosa quieren haecr esos locos con Leo?! ¿tu porquería de camioneta no puede darse prisa Casey? –dijo Raphael y el sensei también quería que se dieran prisa, ya que por nada del muiendo dejaría que aquel grupod e locos, de que aparte violaron el sueño eterno de sus tres tortuguitas. Su niño consentido fuera desposado por un demonio.

Winters era el que manejaba y aumento la velocidad de la camioneta y los demás comían como podían.

El maestro Splinter había abrazado a Mike por lso hombros y lo había recargado en su regazo. Nada le importaba que su apariencia hubiese cambiado, el seguía siendo su hijo.

Y Mike por su parte pedía porque sus hermanos siguieran con bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donatello y Leonardo estaban de pie, pegados espalda con espalda (a Leo el cabello se le pegaba un poco al rostro y lo hacia ver muy sexy) estaban exhaustos yrespiraban con dificultad.

Leo sostenía en sus dos manos los dos palos que Mike le había dado y Donatello también tenía el suyo.

-Ánimo Leo, no creo que al ayuda tarde –su hermano se giró a verlo de perfil.

-Eso espero –Leo utilizaba ambas varas como katanas para defenderse.

De respente se escuchó algo parecido a otro trueno y un hombre de cabello negro y de ojos negros aparecio, sin duda era el demonio de la secta.

Éste le sonrió cruelmente a ambas extortugas a pesar de que era elegante y muy guapo.

-Estoy aquí para hacer mío a Leonardo y desposarlo –ante esas palabras, donnnie agarró su palo con más fuerza y cubrió aun más a su hermano.

-No te atrevaz a acercartele –le dijo Donnie con los dientes apretados.

El demonio les sonrió ahora con ironía y acercándose a ellos y sin esfuerzo alguuno mando a Donnie a volar y lo estrelló contra una pared.

-¡Donnie! –dijo Leo al verlo.

Iba a ir en su ayuda, pero aquel demonio lo sujetó por la cadera y con un solo brazo.

-Vaya que eres bello y tu contextura es muy fragil –le dijo y Leo no se podía soltar. Donnie por su parte intentaba ponerse de pie, pero ya estaba muy herido y agotado -¿Dónde está mi habitación? ya no aguanto las ganas de hacerlo mío.

En el piso superior, es la última a la derecha –le dijo el jefe de la secta y el demonio al alumbrar con una vela hizo saber a Donnie qweu estaban en un edificio abandonado.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran con el otro –dijo aquel demonio y comenzó a subir con leo son una agilidad asombrosa.

Donnie lo veía angustiado, mientras los locos de esa secta se le acercaban a él como bestías hambrientas por sexo.

De pronto la camioneta de Casey entró a ese lugar rompiendo la puerta y se estacionó, todso bajaron de prisa y els ensei al ver que iban a violar a otro de sus hijos sin perdida de tiempo se puso a repartir bastonazos.

-Donnie –Mike ayudó a su herano a pararse.

-Donatello –el sensei se le acercó, lo reviso y lo abrazó en lo que los otros se encargaban de esos orates.

-Estoy bien padre, gracias por venir –les dijo -¡Rápido! se han llevado a Leo al piso superior a la última habitación que esta a la deracha.

Estaban a punto de ir por él (Rapha especialmente), pero los de las secta eran demaciados.

-Rayos –murmuró al tortuga y en ese instante llegaron sus demás amigos, junto a Karai y el clan del pie.

-Ten –la japonesa se acercó a rapha y el dio un frasco pequeño –Lo han enviado el daimo y los 4 ninjas del tribunal: es agua bendita para que derrotes a ese demonio.

Raphael asintió y tomando el frasco se lanzo en ayuda de su hermano, Winters, el Gral Águila y 5 miembros del clan lo siguieron e iban derrotando a los que les salían al paso.

La tortuga de rojo ahora si estaba decidido a proteger a su hermano a cualquier precio, No iba a permitir que la hiostoria se repitiera y que su hermano de nuevo fuera ultrajado ante sus propios ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

continuará…

perdon por lo corto, pero ya viene lo mejor.

Pd: me encanta ver la peli de las tortugas del 2007 (Leo sale muy sexy ahí y se pone en cada pose que jajaja, quiero comermelo a besos) y me preguntó si lo hara inconscientemente o no jejeje.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy**; Bien aquí ta el 4

y lo de Leo en la cama, si me lo imagino muy tierno y cariñoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo por su parte estaba dentro d e la habitación y acostado en una cama, con sabanas de seda y cobijas de 600 Hebras (dicen que esas son deliciosas nunca las he probado), pero a él no le importaba que tan cómodo estaba y más bien estaba paralizado por el miedo, de que de nueva cuenta iba a ser violado (si Leo fuera real, ya debería de estar acostumbrado a las violaciones de sus admiradoras jajajaja), pero aunque tampoco podía moverse ya que también el demonio estaba utilizando su poder sobre él.

La extortuga quería gritar por ayuda pero no podía.

Aquel ser maligno lo observó lascivamente y le acarició el rostro.

-¿Sabes desde hace cuanto deseó que seas mío? desde hace siglo niño, pero como Shredder ya te había tomado como tortuga, decidi convertirte en humano para hacerte mío ya que si te cambiaba de personalidad y de apariencia física recuperarías tu virginidad y más aún si resucitaba… pero para poder llevar eso a cabo sería necesario el matarte.

Ante aquellas palabras leonardo abrió los ojos grandemente.

-Si niño hermoso, yo resucité a Shredder y lso demas y les ordene violarte y meterte dentro la lanza del destino. Luego yo manipule a la rata que mordió a Mike y lo mató y finalmente provoque ese deslave de rocas en la carretera que mató a donatello, ya que dominar a esos dos hermanos tuyos también sería muy sencillo y si no mate a Raphael es por que quería verlo sufrir y aparte yo no quería intentar domar a alguien quien me daría muchos dolores de cabeza.

Ahora leo ya sabía la verdad de todo.

-Pero tu serás el único que sabrá de esto, ya que cuando te ahga mío, te convertiras en uan especie de zombi y esclavo para mi.

El demonio comenzó a besarle el cuello muy suavemente y a lamérselo en lo que le comenzaba a quitar poco a poco la ropa.

-Por los dioses del bajo mundo, que bello eres ahora me doy cuenta el porque todos te anhelaban, realmente eres muy bello y a mi lado nada te hará falta.

-"No quiero, no quiero. hubiera preferido mil veces seguir muerto" –pensó leo y aquel demonio ya le habia quitado la gabardina, bufanda y palera blanca y le apsaba sus manos, lungua y boca por aque pecho de color mármol que ahora tenía.

-Si que hermoso eres –susurró ya hora se concentro en sus pezones –a mi lado nada te faltará pequeño.

-"Contigo no quiero nada" –pensó en lo que el otro le quitaba los zapatos tennis y clacetines que tenía puestos y le comenzaba a saborear los dedos de los pies uno a uno y con la lengua le recorría las plantas de los pies.

El cuerpo del niño sentía ser recorrido por escalofríos de placer y ahora el demonio le quitaba los pantalones. Leo ya estaba dando todo por perdido y estab decidiendo ya ponerse a disfrutar muy en su contra lo que le estaban haciendo en esos momentso.

-Serás sólo mío no dejaré que nadie más te toque –le susurró en el oído.

-"Por favor perdónenme" –susurró leo con lágrimas de los ojos y aquel demonio estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa interior cuando de pronto…

-¡¡¡¡¡Leoooo!!!! –escuchó la voz de Rapha quein iaba acercándose a esa habitación.

-Rapha –se dijo así mismo yel otro estaba más metido en esu rollo de poseerlo que no lo escuchó.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-¡Leo! –Rapha entró y lo vio en la cama, el orate ese también se giró a evr a los recién llegados.

La tortuga se acercó a la cama y vio que su hermano no habia sido violado al 100%.

El demonio se separó de Leo y rapha aprovechó eso para ayudar a su ehrmano a incorporarse y luego ambos se abrazaron.

-me alegro haber llegado a tiempo, Leo es maravilloso volverte a ver –ambos se abrazaron –Y no me importa que pariencia tengas.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho Rapha.

-No importa raphael, he de matarte a ti también y sobre todo por interrumpir estos momentos tan importantes.

-Quiero que sepas –Leo vio al demonio fijamente –Que no me importa que es lo que tu puedas ofrecerme, con mi familia y mis amigos ya lo tenía todo. Y como dijo Donnie. nosotros tres eramos más felices como tortugas.

-De verdad que son ineptos –aquel ser maligno comenzó a reirse con ironía –Bien Leonardo he de enterarte de algo más. Si yo llegó a desaparecer, ustedes también tres lo harán, volverán a sus tumbas.

-No nos importa –le dijo Leo en lo que Rapha le ayudaba a vestirse y le daba sus katanas

-Yo pelearé comtra él Leo, tú ve con los demás ya que te enciuentras débil.

-Pero… -Leo se giró a ver a su hermano y a toda respuesta Rapha le sonrió.

-Estaré bien, ve con Winters, el sensei te espera, sé que desea con todas las ganas de su ser volver a verte –Leo asintió y estaba a punto de salir con los demás cuando el demonio se abalanzó sobre él con todo y su espada.

Rapha con sus sais detuvo aquel ataque.

Leo y Max salieron de la habitacion y bajaron con los demas, caminando por otro rumbo muy diferente al que Rapha y compañía recorrieron para subir a la habitación.

Iban esquivando los cadáveres de los de la secta que habían muerto y de muchos del clan del pie.

-He aquí el precio por la adoración a su dios de los infiernos –dijo el gral Águila.

Los del pie que iban con ellos eran los de la Elite.

Ellos siguieron caminando y de pronto vieron a una especie de tentáculos surgir de las paredes y que tenían bocas llenas de dientes muy filosos, los cuales agarraban a alos cadáveres y los trituraban.

Leo al ver eso dio un grito.

-No lo veas –Max lo abrazó, sabía que era aun un niño y tenía miedo, pero comenzarona sentir que algo se les enroscaba en los pies y les impedía avanzar. El magnate sacó una lámpara y alumbró el suelo –Leo gritó con más fuerza, eran serpientes y el les tenía fobia (así es en la caricatura de las tortugas de 1987).

-Vamos, armate de valor, toma tus katanas y pelea –Max le dijo.

-Pero yo –estaba más pálido de los normal.

-Ven –Winters le tomó la mano –Empuña tu espada… ¡Vamos! –comenzarona correr, partiendo tentaculos, bocas serpientes y pateando cadáveres y la sangre los iba salpicando.

-No recuerdo haber pasado por aquí –dijo el Gral águila.

Es que tomamos el camino contrario –siguieron avanzando y ya casillegaban con los demás cuando de pronto…

-¡¡¡¡Ayúdenme!!!! –era la voz de una aniña -¡¡¡Auxilio!!!

-la voz proviene de este pasillo –Winters se dirigió a una puerta y la abrió a la fuerza y loq eu vieron casi los hace vomitar.

Habia una niña pequeña amarrada en una cruz. Su piel era muy blanca y sus cabellos brillaban como el sol, y a su alredor habían cuerpos de niños mutilados.

Ellos intentaron acercarse, pero algo parecido a un perro gigante de color negro les salió al paso y comenzó a ladrarles.

-Diablos –dijo Winters al verlo y guardó su espada y sacó una pistola -. Necesitaremos un arma más pequeña, las grandes sólo nos estorbarían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy**: Y ya verás que le pasa al pobrecito de Leo jaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

El perro se abalanzó sobrwe Leo y los demás ,ortrando sus enormes colmillos. Winters accionó el arma y le dio a la fiera en la boca abierta.

Ante el dolor el enorme can reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre Leo, presiónandolo del brazo.

El muchachó gritó en lo que los dientes le perforaban la piel.

-¡Leo! –Rapha escuchó aquel grito y aventando al demonio por que seguía peleando con el, se dirigio a donde provenía la voz de su hermano.

Los otros que estaban abajo también subieron para ver que pasó.

Entraron en aquella habitación y lo que vieron no les gustó para nada.

El general Águila se había acercado a Leo con la intensión de ayudarlo y el pobrecito gritaba del dolor, los dientes del can habían atravezado su brazo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Lo siento Leo, pero eres tú o tu brazo!- El general alzó su espada doble y la dejó caer en un golpe seco y velozmente justamente unos centimetros arriba del codo de Leonardo.

Leo gritó desgarradoramente cuando el resto de su brazo fue separado de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo donde se agarró la parte mutilada, le dolía y le dolía mucho.

-¡¡¡¡¡Mi hijo!!!!!! –Splinter se acercó corriendo a él, siendo seguido por su dos hijos Mike y donnie, Rapha apretó los puños furioso al ver eso.

Donatello atrapó unas vendas que Abril le arrojó y le hizo un torniquete y curación a su hermano (quien ya iba en el 5º grito), para que la sangre no le siguiera saliendo.

Luego el sensei se lo llevó consigo y lo recargó sentado sobre una pared y lo abrazó.

Los tres hermanos de Leonardo se pararon frente al can y prepararon sus armas.

-Nunca te lo voy a perdonar –le dijo Rapha al perro con los dientes apretados.

Winters aun le apuntaba con la pistola y como buen guerrero no se le veía titubear.

El can de nuevo se avalanzó contra ellos, Mike y donnie lo saltaron golpeandole al mismo tiempo con sus armas la cabeza, rapha lo hirió por la altura del cuello con uno de sus saís y Winters le disparó en tres ocaciones.

El perro emitió un aullido y cayó muerto.

La generala serpiente fue a liberar a la niña.

Y estaban a punto de dejar la habitación cuando el demonio se apareció frente a ellos.

-Me preguntaba que te hizo dejar nuestra batalla –se dirigió a Raphael principalmente y ya veo la razón y creeme que no me importa que leonardo haya perdido un brazó, aun así me interesa que sea mío.

-Nunca –Rapha se pusó ante su hermano para protegerlo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le virtió un poco de agua bendita a sus sais.

-Por lo que veo quieres continuar la batalla –el demonío se descruzó de brazos.

-Por Leo y mis hermanos te juro que la continuaré, aparte cuandoe stabamos peleando allá arriba me confesaste al igual que a Leo que tu eres el culpable de todas sus muertes. Fuiste un verdadero idiota no tenías por que arrebatarmelos así y menos aún si lo hiciste para quedarte con Leo. y tampoco tenías por que resucitarlos y violar a sí nuestro código de honor.

-¿Acaso no son bellos? ¿no estás celoso? –ante eso Rapha sonrió irónicamente y por su parte el demonio se giró a ver a las tres extortugas que aun estaban a un lado de su maestro.

-Ya te dijimos que eramos más felices como tortugas –le dijo Mike.

-Deberían de estarme agraddecido niños y de sabes que si yo muero ustedes tres regresaran de inmediato a sus tumbas –ante esas palabras el amestro Splinter abrazó a Leonardo con más fuerza.

-Estoy bien Sensei. Quiero que sepas –ahora se dirigió al demonio, -que preferimos mil veces más regresar a nuestras tumbas a estar contigo ¿Y sabes por qué? mi vida antes de uqe yo muriera era muy feliz, incluso a pesar de que me ultrajaron sexualmene bajo tus ordenes y mi felicidad se debía a que nunca estuve solo, ya que siempre conté com todo el cariño ya poyo de las gentes que yo quería.

Y tu marcaste nuestros destinos o más biern dicho los arruinaste por tu ambición –Donatello lo veía fijamente.

-No puedo creer que rechacen la belleza que les acabo de dar, por su apariencia de reptiles.

-Leo tiene un color verde muy bonito, cuando es tortuga –Mike se giró a ver a su hermano.

-Ya no discutas con mis hermanos, porque ellos tienen razón y tú no. Mejor continuemos nuestyra pelea.

Raphael y el demonio se dirigieron al centro de la habitación.

-Cuídate –le susurró Leo a su hermano y él le sonrió.

-Será una lucha a muerte, todo estará permitido –dijo el demonio y la niña pequeña también estaría ahí.

-Que así sea –Rapha empuñó sus sais.

-Y si pierdes, aparte de que yo me quede con Leonardo, te resucitaré como humano y le servirás a tu hermano, junto a los otros dos por la eternidad, en pocas palabras serás su esclavo.

-Ja –Rapha volvió a reir con ironía -. A leo siempre lo he servido, sobre todo por el corazón tan puro que posee.

De pronto se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, el demonio estba armado con una guadaña.

-Rapha –dijo Leo precupado y se tocó el brazo mutilado de nuevo.

-¿Aun te duele hermanito? –Mikey le tocó el hombro.

-Por supuesto que le duele Mike, no es agradable que te corten un brazo a sangre fría y sin anestesia –Donnie se acercó a arevisar a su hermano mayor y la chica de los generales le dio dos analgésicos para que se lso diera –Toma Leo, pero lamentablemente no hay agua para que puedas pasartelos más fácilmente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –Donnie le puso las pastillas en la mano sana y él se las tragó.

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó.

-Un poco, gracias –siguieron viendo la batalla y vieron que rapha detenía los ataques con sus sais.

-Ha mejorado mucho –Leo habló de nuevo.

-Cierto –dijo Donnie.

-He de reconocer que eres bueno –el demonio buscaba herirlo seriamente, pero Rapha esquivaba sus ataques.

-Wauw –dijo Mike –Rapha también hubiera sido un buen lider.

-¿Y quien te dijo que todas las tortugas éramos lentas? –gracias a nuestro maestro nos hicimos muy ágiles.

Incluso sus movimientos eran más fluidos y veloces.

-Rapha siin duda ha madurado y ahora sabe que no sólo la fuerza y el volumen muscular hacen a un lider. Sino que también hay que proteger y saber guiar y sobre todo usar la inteligencia, sobre todo ser humilde y responsable de tus actos –el sensei también lo veía.

-Y por si fuera poco, no está luchando por demostrar su fuerza, sino por vengar a sus hermanos –Casey se puso a un lado del sensei.

-Pensé que te sentirías desilucionado por que ellos ya son humanos y tu no –le dijo el demonio.

-Eres idiota, es más desilucionante lo que hiciste. este estúpido plan tuyo me ha arruinado la vida y la de mis hermanos, pero como eres un demonio no entenderás jamás el grado de dolor que provocaste en cada uno de nosotros y empezando por Leo… Ni siqueira lo escuchaste gritar y llorar cunado lo violaban. Nunca sabras lo que es el dolor, ni sabrás que sintió Mike al estar muriendo y menos aún Donnie, que aunque su muerte fyue instantanea, se que sintió algo de dolor.

Muchas noches los estuve llamando, pero ellos ya no acudirían a nuestro lado…Yo amaba, amo y seguiré amando a cada uno de mis hermanos y no era el necesario resucitarlos y emnos aún el cambiarlos.

-¿Y crees que tus palabras me importan?- el ser maligno lo vio vcon odio.

-No, pero me tiene sin cuidado –le sonrió y la batalla continuó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…

viene el final y el epílogo.

¿En que terminará?

Ambas cosas viene juntas….

¿Alguien quiere de recuerdo el brazito y manita mutilados de Leo??????


	6. Chapter 6

**Crazy y reki** gracias por los reviews y espero que esta historia si fuera d esu agrado.

**Zahara:** y esto ya es el final….

Y mil racias a todas por sus reviews y tambiéna los qeulo leyeron y no dejaron respuesta jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ultimo capítulo.**

El maestro Splinter seguía atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su último hijo, mientras mantenía a su lado a los otros tres y en espeacila a Leo quien estaba herido (allá a lo lejos Reki y Crazy se pelean por la manita de Leo y Shey intenta poner orden).

Donatello de nuevo le hizo otra curacióna asu hermano mayor y no hacía ningún gesto de asco.

-Terminemos ya con esta batalla –El demonio lanzó su guadaña sobre la cabeza de Rapha y éste se agachó oportunamente y le logró cortrar un poco del antifaz.

Luego la tortuga reaccionado rápidamente le clavó a ese ser sin escrúpulos uno de sus sais en el pecho y éste al darse cuenta de uqe tenía agua bendita dio un grito.

Pero tal acción de Raphael hizo que el otro revelara su verdadera apariencia.

El demonio dio un rugido y una cortina de humo lo envolvió, y leugo vieron en su lugar a un demonio enorme de color negro, con cuernos y uñas afiladas. (más bien garras)

Raphael al verlo retrocedió y prepaeró su otra sai, para nada estaba acobardado y menos aún si tenía que vengar a sus hermanos.

El demonio los observó con odio.

-Si no es mío, no será de nadie –Y sin más lanzó un sarpaso sobre Leo.

Rapha se dio cuenta.

-¡Leo! Rapha se arrojó para protegerlo y al mismo tiempo dio un grito, cund las garras de aquel sujeto atravezaron su plastrón he incrusto su corazón.

Rapha, mal herido como estaba se puso de pie y le clavó al demonio su segundo sai en la cabeza, derrotándolo así por completo.

Al ser muerto ese ser sin escrúpulos, el cuerpo de las otras tres extortugas comenzó a brillar, dando a entender que volverían a sus tumbas.

-¡Rapha! –Leo se acercó a su hermano.

-Ay no –Abril se cubrió la boca y los demás se acercarom a aver si la última de las tortugas estaba bien.

-Rapha, por favor dime algo –Leo lo tocó y estaba llorando.

El maestro Splinter con el alma en la boca se hincó a un lado de su última tortuguita y la giró boca a arriba.

Rapha realmente estaba muy mal y ya estaba agonizando.

-Rapha por favor resiste –le pidió Casey la tortuga a toda respuesta le sonrió débilmente.

-Todo ha ternminado ¿verdad? –Se giró a ver a su maestro -. Lo siento padre, creo que –expulsó un poco de sangre por la boca -…yo tampoco podré quedarme.

-No digas eso Raphael, ya perdí y volveré a perder a tus hermanos, pero no permitiré que pase lo mismo contigo –lo abrazó.

-Max –rapha se giró a ver al magnate –Te pido…por favor –de nuevo tosió y expulsó sangre -…que…protejas…a…mi maestro.

-No tienes porque pedirlo sabes que lo haré –le respondió

-Gracias –ahora se giró a ver a sus hermanos y los vio caer al suelo y desaparecer aun más ys e sonrió, sabia que lo haía hecho bien y ellos ahora descansarían en paz. Había protegido el honor de sus hermanos.

Luego la tortuga de rojo fijó vista en el techo ya pretó aun más la mano de su maetsro, ya que el dolorqe sentía en el pecho era insoportable.

Unos segundos despues se convulcionó un poco y dando su último suspiro murió.

El maestro Splinter dio un grito que le vino desde lo más hondo de su alma y abrazó con desesperación el cuerpo de la última de sus tortuguitas que le había quedado y que ahora tembién se había ido para siempre.

Winters se acercó al sensei y le apretó los hombrso en actitud consoladora y de apoyo, incluso muchos estaban llorando, peor el más afetado era Casey ya que Rapha había sido su mejor amigo.

-Vamos sr, tiene que ser fuerte.… Ahora sus 4 niños estan de nuevo juntos.

-¿Cómo me pide eso Sr Winters, acabo de perder todo lo que tenía en la vida… creía que cuando m,i maetsro fue asesinado, todo se haía acabado para mí, epro ahora que todos mis niños han muerto, me doy cuenta que lo de mi maestro realmente casi no era nada a difrencia de esto. Ellos aún eran unos niños. pero eran mi vida y mi todo. Mi motivo más grande para vivir.

Y despues de esas palabras el sensei abrazó a Rapha con más fuerza y lloró amargamente.

Winters cerró los ojos, eso tampoc lo tenía feliz a él, era la segunda vez que eprdía a la familia que él mismo había elegido.

Y amaba también a esos niños, incluso recoradaba eprfectamente que tan diferente era cada uno de ellos:

Leonardo había sido un lider excelente ya maba asus hermanos como a nadie, y los protegía. Era muy humelde y puro de corazón.

Rapha era ambisioso y siempre quería superarse y a los demás, pero sólo para protegerlos.

Donnie, era un genio verdaeramente y siempre estaba hí para apoyar a los demás (siempre y cuando no tuviera nada quehacer o arregflar) aunqeu eso si era alguiene que se desesperaba y se desilucionaba muy fácilmente. No tenía la pacienci apara ser un lider.

Y Mike al final, era un niñio Lindo y le gustaba hacer feliz a los demás, pero al mismo tiempo era muy envidioso, pero esos momentos casi no eran clásicos en él. Sino siempre verlo feliz y sonreir.

El magnate dio un suspiro y vio a abril acercarse asl maetsro Splinter.

-Maestro, a ellos les dolería mucho el saber que está así –le tocó la espalda. Es hora de ir a casa y preparar tiodo para enterrar a Rapha, aunque sea difícil para nosotros.

-Srita O´Neil, para mi ya no vale la pena seguir viviendo..

-Por favor Sr, no diga eso y vamos a casa –le pidió la mujer.

-Me quedaré en este lugara esperar el último de mis días. Sin mis niños ya noe spero nada más en la vida –los otros sólo se veían entre sí.

-Por favor que esto sea una pesadeill –Johanna había comenzado a llorar.

-No todo está perdido –la pequeña niña que estaba con ellos se les acercó y een ese instante, se reveló como u hermoso ángel femenino -. Muchas gracias por ayudarme –les dijo y segiró a ver al maestro Splinter –Todas las personas de buenso sentimientos reciben una segunda oportunidad o las que Dios decida y el está dispuesto a dárselas.. pero ahora quiero saber que tan dispuesto está para empezar desde cero.

-No sé que es lo que intentas decirme, pero si Dios dispone, tengo que aceptar –dijo el sensei.

Entonces que así sea. le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, gracais por confiar en mi. Por favor regresen todos a cas con el maestro Splinter antes de las 9:15 de la. noche –dicho esto se desaparecio con Rapha y los otros

Nadie entendia, pero optaron por comer un poco para esperar la hora señalada.

Y cuando así fue, se dirigieron a la casa que había sido de las 4 tortugas (karai y el Clan del pie no iban con ellos)

El sensei encendio las luces.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, minutos antes –el ángel estaba ahí –Quiero que vengan a ver algo y ahora comprenderán el porque les he dicho que las buenas personas se merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Caminaron detrás de ella y al ver el lugar donde se encontraba antes el altar vieron algo que les hizo abrir la boca sororendidos.

Ahora en vez de las veladoras y demas vieron un nido y en el interior de este 4 huevos.

Ellos se vieron lso unos a los otros eso sólo podría significar una cosa y que als esperanzas noe staban perdidas.

**FIN.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Epílogo.**

El sensei sin creerlo se acercó a ver a los 4 huevesillos.

Uno de ellos tenía corazones azules, otro estrellitas rojas, uno más espirales de color morado y e último caritas felices de color naranja.

El angel sonrió al verlos estupefactos y felices al mismo tiempo y justamente a las 9:15 los huevos comenzaron a romperse.

Todos se acercaron aun más para ver ye sta vez Rapha salió del cascaron minutos antes que Leo, luego salió donnie y al final Mike. de nuevo eran tortuguitas y muy pequeñas, tal y como Splinter las tuvo después de que mutaron, parecían unos bebés muy pequeños. Leo de nuevo tenía sus dos brazitos y manitas.

-Espero no el importe de nuevo cambiar pañales, alimentarlos y enseñarles todo –dijo el ángel -; pero esta era la única forma para que volvieran.

-No encuentro las plabras para decirte a ti y a Dios lo infinitamente agradecido que estoy –dijo el sensei.

No tiene porque dar las gracias, pero le dire que cuando cumplan 15 años recordarán su vida pasada y sabrán porque tienen que seguir adelante. incluso siguen conservando sus dones –dijo ella y se fue.

El sensei saco una toalla de un armario y envolvió a sus cuatro bebés. el estaba más que feliz, de nuevo tenía a sus niños.

_Mis niños –Mis bebés –dijo y los abrazó.

Primero les dio un baño y luego los demás los cargaron: Usagui cargó a Leo, Abril a Rapha, Johanna a Donnie y Silver Sentry a Mike.

Casey se acercó a su novia y el acarició a Rapha la barbita, la pequeña tortuga dio un bostezo y se quedó dormidita.

Luego sus hermanitos le siguieron y los acostaron sobre un pequeño futon.

Los días que siguieron fueron aun más felices aparte de dormirlos, alimentarlo y cambiarles el pañal.

Johanna había estudiado puericultura y era quien ayudaba a la sensei a cuidarlos. incluso les leía cuanteos y como los demás jugaba con ellos y cuando hacñia calor los mojaban en una pequeña alberquita.

Abril y Casey llegaban en la tarde y als tortuguitas dormían y Mikey dormía con las pompis hacia ariba y rapha no podía dormir si no enrrollaba los deditos en el antifaz de Leo.

Los dos primeros amigos de las tortugas también los arrullaban cuando lloraban por cansancio (su pequeña habitación estaba a un lado de la de su sensei.

Winters llegaba todos los dias a las 5 y les llevaba regalitos.

Los generales y los de la Justice Force se turnaban para sacerlo los fines de semana a pasear (solo llegaban y decian ya llegamos ya los 5 minutos ya nos vamos y sacaban a los bebés en sus carreolas)

El daimo y Usagui los visitaban cada fin de mes Y la pequeña Kathy (¿se acuerdan de ella?) se autonombró su hermanita mayor y una vez a l mes los llevaban a su casa para jugar.

También ángel por las mañanas ayudaba a cuidarlas.

En fin esos niños ya no crecería sólo y serían amados y cuidados por todos.

**FINITO **(espero y les haya gustado)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿quieren que las orgias las suba para que las lean?

Este fic en los cuadernos me llevó 2 semanas teminarlo.


End file.
